What Happened to the Girl I Sold Strawberries To?
by TheKiller1227
Summary: In this story Madge was taken hostage, along with Annie, Johanna and Peeta. No body thinks that Gale wants to save her. But, what happens when this strange character has a reason? AU, Gale/ Madge Katniss/Peeta Annie/Finnick Rated T for content of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss's voice brings me out of my thoughts, "Gale?"

"Yeah," I scratch the back of my neck and lean back into the chair I am sitting in.

"What did you say about Madge?" she asks me and I sit up straight.

"When I went to her house before the bombs came to 12, she wasn't there," I sigh and burry my face into my hands.

"You went to her house when they bombed 12?" she asks and I nod.

"I felt like I owed it to her, you know for bringing the morphling," I smile.

"You know about that?" I nod. "How did you find out?"

"My mom slipped up," I smile and she groans.

"I didn't think that you would like to know that," she mumbles. I nod and lean forward once again. We sit there for a while, her in the uncomfortable looking bed and me sitting in the undoubtedly uncomfortable plastic chair by the bed. Soon after what seems like an eternity, Boggs runs into the room.

"They found another person," he heaves out and I stand up, "in the… Capitol."

"Who?" Katniss sits up.

"They don't know, there is an interview going on right now in the meeting room," he tells us pointing to me when he stands up. "Haymitch wants you to watch," he turns to Katniss, "and you to not come."

"C'mon then," I say, making my way out of the room. The sterile walls still give me a headache. When I get to the room I can see that Caeser Flickerman is getting the crowd pepped up.

"Our first guest of the night comes all the way from District 12," he smiles and the audience goes wild; stomping their feet, clapping their hands and shouting at the top of their lungs. "So, without further ado, Madge Undersee."

Then, right in front of my eyes, there she is. The girl that saved my life, who I used to sell strawberries to; the mayor's daughter. She walks across the stage, wearing a navy blue dress, that zips and buckles in the front, a pair of blue heels and her hair in a side bun.

This is not the mayor's daughter.

**So, tell me what you think! **

**~Lauren**


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, Madge, what do you think of the rebels of 13?" Ceaser asks. Madge thinks for a while.

"I think that they are treating the Capitol terrible," she turns to the audience and the camera focuses on her face, "they have treated my family and many more for more years than I can remember. My mother suffered from terrible migraines and the capitol provided morphling for her."

"I see," Ceaser adjusts himself in his seat and clicks his tongue on the roof of his mouth, "what happened to your mother and father during the…" he pauses, thinking of the right words to say, "uh, bombings?"

"I was told that one of the rebels shot them," she smiles sadly at the camera and I get a good look into her eyes before she turns back the way that she can talk straight to Caesar. I see that her eyes aren't the same bright, yet dull with sadness, and are practically grey now. This isn't the Madge that I know.

"Did they know who it was?" he asks her.

"I believe that they said his name was," she thinks a little, "Gale… and his last name begins with a H."

"I see," Ceaser grabs her hand and brings it to his lips. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

And with that, Madge is waving goodbye to the audience and walking off the stage. My eyebrows focus on her wrist. No amount of makeup could hide the scars of the cuts on her wrists.

"They keeping her hostage!" I shout. Everyone in the room, except Haymitch, looks at me like I'm insane. "Rewind it to where she's walking of the stage," I command, pointing to the assistant. She looks at Paylor for confirmation and he gives a single tip of the head, "look at her wrist."

"What about them?" someone asks.

"They tried to cover up the scars, but you can still see the outline," I point out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Paylor asks, running a hand over his forehead.

"They have her hostage!" I scream. "We have to get her out of there!"

Haymitch sighs, "Well, we can't. Not yet anyway."

"Well, can you hurry up please?" I beg, literally.

"Give me one. Good. Reason."

I sigh, "She's pregnant."

All jaws in the room drop…

**A/N:** **thanks to Kendrix D. Brandon and Heartless-Princess33 they are the two that asked if I would update and so… yeah, they are pretty awesome. **

**So, plot twist, eh? How did you like it. **

**IF YOU DID LIKE IT: COMMENT OREO**

**IF YOU DIDN'T: COMMENT SPAGETTI**

**~Lauren**


End file.
